Lane Hunter
Impulsive, tempermental, but loyal, Lane Bryson Hunter is one of the 6 original members of the group of freaks that live in Emerson. He's tall, muscular, and is definitely an imposing individual. Often referred to as the "guard dog" of the group, Lane has tasked himself with the protection of the group, while following the direction of the group appointed leader, Alex Jane. History Prior to being abducted in 2006, Lane led a normal life until he was 13 years old. His mother was loving, kind hearted, and a lawyer, and his father was a hardass, country man who worked on their family farm. He never had much of a problem fitting in, and he was always pretty sharp. Originally from Alabama, in the Coosa County area, he spent many of his younger years out in the fields with his dad, learning the trade and just enjoying his time. Once he turned 12 though, most of his time was spent with friends in at school, and he was happy. One night after turning 13, his father caught him kissing a boy. This happened only a week before he was abducted by Lock. On the 1st of April, 2006, a group of men dressed in black came into his home in the middle of the night, and took him, kiling his parents in the process as they tried to stop the men. He was immediately taken to the Alcatraz Facility and testing began to change the well mannered, sweet hearted young boy, into a subject of the BioAug Program. From 2008 until the beginning of 2008, he would be subjected to Mutagen 88005-MX77. To date, Lane is still the only subject of BioAug that survived the trials for MX77. Following confirmation in the summer of 2009 that his mutations had completely taken hold, conditioning began to acclimate Lane to combat situations. Lane was originally intended to be a soldier that Lock could use as a critical missions operative. Lane attempted to escape on December 1st, 2010, but failed. Under threat of severe punishment, Alex Jane decided to aid Lane and 8 other subjects in trying to escape on the 5th of December that year. In the process, only 4 of the additional 8 made it out, the remainder were terminated in the incident, along with 75 of the personnel in the facility. Since then, Lane has lived with the group of people he escaped with in various areas, recently having settled down in Emerson as of February of 2012. Personality & Appearance Lane has acclimated well and appears to be fairly stable mentally, despite the many barbaric tests performed on him while in the Alcatraz Facility. Lane was also able to adapt and excel during combat training at an unexpected rate. He has become a very dangerous individual thanks to the abilities and training given to him by Lock. Despite attempts to ensure Lane's mental stability, Lane was diagnosed with a clear case of borderline personality disorder. This condition is believed to be a result of his psyche defending itself, essentially attempting to prevent him from experiencing otherwise natural emotional responses. Additionally, despite attempts at coaching him on temperance, therapists have witnessed a marked regression in his ability to control his anger. Because of emotional volatility and the extent of Lane's bioaugmentation, Lane is considered to be extremely dangerous by Lock. However, since having found a group to protect, and a cause he can identify with (protecting his own), he has become much more stable as a person. Though, should anything happen to the fagile situation that is his life, it is reasonable to assume that he would go through a mental breakdown rather quickly. Lane displays an abnormally imposing physique even by Olympian standards. While most Olympians who develop similar powers to Lane average 6'2" and around 200 lbs., Lane just over 6'8" and weighs about 260 lbs. All of Lane's weight is derived from his extremely dense muscle, dermal, and bone mass, all of which are the contributors to his unique abilties. He has green eyes, brown hair, and appears to have only a moderately athletic build, even despite how strong he truly is. Lane prefers to keep his hair longer, mainly to cover up his "subject tag" on the back of his head just above the spinal column. His facial hair grows very slowly, and the little bit he could grow is kept neatly trimmed out of personal preference. Abilities & Subject Information Like most freaks who have escaped from Lock's grasp, Lane was part of the OLYMPIAN Project. He was injected with Mutagen 88005-MX77 and is the only subject to have ever survived the trials for this mutagen. His abilities began to manifest within only a week of being injected. Once powers manifested, and some of his abilities and changes were mapped, he was assigned the identification Olympian S-A425 (for Soldier, Class A, #425) The first abilities to develop was a slight increase in the rate of cellular regeneration, by nearly 250%. Though Lane does not regenerate as quickly as many other subjects, he does heal roughly 2 times faster than the average human. The second development would be a drastic increase in the density of the subjects myo, osteo, and dermal tissues, resulting in a 900% increase in Lane's strength and an increase in the overall durability of his body. As a result, Lane's skeleton is as strong as solid steel and can even withstand a bullet without shattering; his body can withstand most external, blunt force without sustaining any external or internal injury. His strength has improved so much so that he was able to tear a car door off its hinges with one hand when "incentivized". The third development was an increase in sensory abilities and a slight decrease in his reaction time. Lane's hearing is comparable to that of a dog's. Lane's sight is comparable to an eagle's from a distance and he can see in as low of light as a bat can. His sense of smell is fairly acute as well, though mostly comparable to that of a feline. His average reaction time has been reduced to less than 65% of the reaction time of the average humans. Category:Characters